


That almost fatal pleasure

by Kartaylir



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Whips, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat, references to canon-typical temporary death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: Megaera has never been one to go easy on him.
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	That almost fatal pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsharks/gifts).



“Do you really have to keep worrying about keeping everything professional? I’m official. Warden title and everything, Meg,” Zagreus said.

Still, it felt less official there in his room, with the posters of Aphrodite and Dionysus, the games no one ever played with him. The dust and stacks of things that had rested there for so long he’d forgotten what might be within them.

For her part, Megaera continued to tap the handle of her whip against one hand while Zagreus paced across the rug. 

“Maybe Alecto will even find a new nickname for me. Getting tired of ‘Redblood’.”

“Tsch.” Megaera snorted at that, breaking just a little of the tension. “She likes that one too much to drop it. Speaking of which, what did I tell you about bringing up my sisters?”

That made him turn toward her, only to freeze as her whip tore through the air to wrap around him. Around his chest, tightening over cloth and armor alike. 

The rug smoldered beneath his feet.

She tugged at the whip and pulled him forward, leaving charred footprints in the plush pattern of the rug. The stone of the floor felt cool beneath him. He stilled.

“That’s better,” she said at his silence. “But how to punish you this time?”

“Just don’t make me walk past Hypnos. Have you heard his advice?”

Another snort, more disgruntled this time. She pulled him closer, looked down into his pallid face and smiled at what she found there. “Maybe if he’s asleep he won’t hear you scream.”

She pulled the whip free, left cuts and welts across his skin. Zagreus arched his neck back to kiss her, the taste of the River Styx fresh on both their lips.

Another crack. The whip wound itself over leg and thigh, around the stiff press of his cock between them. His breath caught, and he fell to his knees before her. 

“Much better.” She stepped back, nails running over the new cuts on his chest. Draped herself across the corner of his bed and brushed her foot against his waist.“How long can you wait like this, Zagreus?”

He had no sure answer to give her, and so simply settled back in his place.

She crossed her legs behind his head, undid the order of his hair, cast aside the blankets upon his bed. Her whip cracked in the air, and Zagreus half-expected to see circles reaching out from beneath them as they had in so many battles.

This was not a battle, and yet...

He did not move much. Enough to move the discarded cloth of the blankets under his folded legs, stretched out to form a triangle of his body. The soles of his feet he kept safely away from any threads he might singe. His cock was hard beneath her outstretched hand, chest bare beneath her sharp-edged nails. Her whip moved again, a flash too swift for eyes to follow. But he felt as it tugged at his throat, pulled his head back into a perfect line. 

A drop of blood slid past his cheek to stain the fabric crimson. 

He tried to control himself as Meg lowered her body onto his, and perhaps succeeded only because he could not gasp through the grip around his neck. Set her lips down atop his as she swayed, lifted and lowered her hips until he felt as if the very fires of Tartarus had consumed him.

She pulled back. The grip around his neck eased and he almost, almost-it tightened around his cock instead. It felt as if he might nearly burst and suddenly he missed those early deaths at her hands.

He looked up to her. To the perfect length of her legs, the glints of blue and gold, the lopsided smirk on her bright lips. Sat up straighter, pressed his knees down into the floor. And lost himself between those thighs.

She felt warm beneath his tongue. Soft and hard alike, the muscles of her thighs firm around his skull. The imprint of laurels on her skin, it felt as if her body stretched away forever, the lines of stomach to breast to neck, her eyes sharp upon him, her wing swaying with her. So wet, and his blood intermixed with it to drip diluted pink onto the floor. 

He wondered if this was what Poseidon’s realm was made of. Or Aphrodite’s. The intersection of them both in most pleasant drowning? Someday, he’d see them both, dive from the cliffs and see more fish than he could dream of.

Megaera was quieter then, encouraged him with little more than a sharp snort, the press of her nails into his shoulder. A tug upon the whip to guide him, the pressure of it ever met by that he felt building within him. Holding him there with only the promise of release.

Less harsh than she had been, and yet he would not name hers gentle here. His shoulders ached from half-supporting her, with his bed actually finding some use for the rest. Once she shuddered so long he hesitated to pause for air. His only reward a snort and further nail marks upon his skin. It’d lasted longer this time, something to please Aphrodite if not Hermes.

She tightened her nails as her body trembled, let out the same sharp gasp of death he’d heard so many times before. And yet when he looked up she still stood there, pleased and so tall above him. Shadowed him beneath her wing. And both of them untaken by the River Styx. 

His release was loud and sudden as she pulled the whip free, with the pressure gone from around his cock, he spilled himself onto the floor, the blankets. Splattered the side of the bed he’d barely touched since all of this began.

“Next time,” Megaera said, her hands reaching down to pull him to his feet, “you’ll lose.”

And he could almost tolerate the thought of losing just like this. Almost. Perhaps they simply needed a different sort of battle. 

Once he’d fully stood, he pulled her head down to his for a kiss. For blood, bruises, and pain all intertwined with further pleasure. 


End file.
